Adventures of the Destined
by Dark Prince
Summary: (7th Chapter up) Shawn investigates outside for whatever is out, but will he be able to fight it? Small Conversation between Tai and Izzy. Please R&R.
1. The Open Gate and The Magician

Prelude:   
The Open  
Gate  
  
  
  
It was a stormy night at the Masters' excavation site. Suddenly lightning hit a large gate-like structure. An eerie glow came around it causing a gateway to another world to open. Six people stood infront of it watching it in wonder, but suddenly they were sucked into it and a data-like dust burst from the the gate and then was sucked back in.   
  
Meanwhile, a few meters away a young child stood looking at what had happened. He was frozen with fear as a giant skeleton wolf jumped from the gate and began to walk towards the child. The child then looked around to see if his parents were anywhere, but what he saw was four other children doing the same as he and all seemed scared of the monster coming towards them. Suddenly beams came from the gate and hit the children, only all but one partially hit the children, but the one that full hit the child it hit became a sphinx-like creature that attacked the other.  
  
"You're a Sphinxmon. Hahahahaha, a champion digimon that can't scratch me." the skeleton wolf mocked quietly so the children couldn't hear him. "I think not, SkullGarurumon." the sphinx creature replied as it attacked. Both fought and after awhile both were close to the gate. The sphinx creature pounced the skeleton wolf into the gate and as it did the skeleton wolf slashed at it and both turned to the data-like dust and which was totally sucked into the gate which shut imediately.  
  
The children ran towards the structure to find nothing of what had just happened. They looked at each other and as they turned back towards the gate their parents came and took them away from each other to at that moment never see each other again.  
  
Monthes later the one child's parents died. He and his bother, who was nearly three years younger than him, were given to foster parents, who were distant relatives. For a few more monthes he was taken care of by them until the day before his brother's birthday.  
  
That night the child couldn't sleep, something seemed to keep him awake. As midnight came a gate smaller than the one he had seen before. From it came a human-like creature who waved his hand above the child putting him asleep. The creature then picked him up and took him through the gate, where the biggest adventure of his life was about to begin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
The Magician's  
Sacrifice.  
  
  
  
  
The boy woke up near a campfire. "So, child, you've finally awaken." a voice came from behind him. "Who...who are you?" the boy asked. "I am Merlimon. And you're probaly going to ask why I took you. It's because my master wants you. By my understanding he'll probaly try to destroy you. I don't see why, you don't seem right now to be a threat to him." the creature answered him. "Please don't take me then. If you do that I'll be your friend." the boy pleaded. "My...friend? I've never had a friend before... what is your name?" Merlimon asked. "I'm Shawn." the boy told him. "Well, Shawn, I sense that if I don't take you to my master a great thing will happen. You are special and need my protection. Something in me tells me I must. So in the morning we leave to find some help." Merlimon said as he sat on a log. "Thanks, Merlimon." Shawn said as he went to sleep.  
  
The next morning Shawn woke to find Merlimon looking at the sky. "Whats wrong?" Shawn asked. "We must hurry, I've already sent for someone to help but by the time we meet him my master might know I've gone against him and come to get you and destroy me." Merlimon said as he motioned Shawn to hurry. Shawn dashed into the forest ahead of Merlimon. Merlimon chased after to catch up.  
  
"So, he's gone against me. That fool thinks he can get help, well I'll get him before he can even get close to help." a vampire-like creature told the gremlin creature that had just told him Merlimon had turned against him. "Yes, Master Draculmon, but he's sent for Genni." the creature told his master. "He'll never get to them." Draculmon said as he left his throne room.  
  
Merlimon lead Shawn through the forest so he could get attacked. Shawn was keeping up to Merlimon quite fine. "You're really agile for a child your age." Merlimon commented. "Yeah, I've always been like this. And I feel safe with you around. Just like I did when that sphinx creature battled that skeleton wolf." Shawn said as he got walking next to Merlimon. "So, you've seen a SkullGarurumon before. And you saw a Sphinxmon fight it. Interesting, you must be special as I sensed." Merlimon said as he raised his hand and sent a ball of energy into a tree. Then from the tree a froglike creature fell. "What did you hear, Gekomon?" Merlimon asked it. "I heard nothing, please don't hurt me." the creature trembled. "Go, before I change my mind." Merlimon motioned to it. It then ran out of the forest's edge a few feet away.  
  
As they came out of the forest, Merlimon and Shawn found themselves at a dead end. "What in the...this doesn't belong here!" Merlimon said surprised. "Because its an illusion to trick you, traitor." a voice came. "Draculmon!!" Merlimon yelled as Draculmon and two of his gremlin minions appeared. "Grab the boy, I'll take out the traitor." Draculmon ordered his minions. They grabbed Shawn while Draculmon fought Merlimon. Merlimon sent a greenish grey beam at Draculmon to stun him but missed, then Draculmon grabbed Merlimon and did something to absorb Merlimon's life force. After he drained him, he threw him to the ground. Merlimon laid motionless moaning. "Merlimon!" Shawn yelled as he was dragged away. "I'm sorry." Merlimon said as he began to turn to digital dust. As Draculmon and his minion flew off with Shawn a figure in a white robe came from the forest and kneeled down to speak to Merlimon. "Genni, you're too late, they took him." Merlimon told the figure. "Then I should hurry before something bad happens." the figure said as he stood up. "Don't underestimate Draculmon." Merlimon warned him. "I won't." the figure said as he ran in the direction of Draculmon's castle.  
  
"Let me go!" Shawn yelled from high up. He was tied up in a rope hanging over a lava pit. "I will, into that pit. You are destinied to defeat me and cause me to never be my master's successor." Draculmon explained as he began to cut the rope slowly. "Please no! Ahhh!" Shawn screamed as he began to fall but was suddenly caught by the robed figure Genni. "Genni!" Draculmon hissed as Genni landed. "How dare you try and kill this young boy. You should be ashamed." Genni scowled. "Why, he's my enemy. Now die! Dracul Beam!" Draculmon yelled as he sent a beam at Genni, but he dodged and grabbed Shawn and jumped out a nearby window.   
  
To a hidden lab Genni took Shawn. In the lab was robed figures like him. Shawn was injured because he was partially hit by the Dracul Beam. Shawn was taken to a room to get some sleep. But as they entered the room Shawn saw Merlimon on an operating table still turning into digital dust. "Merlimon!" Shawn yelled as he ran to his friend. "You're ok. Good. Now I can go knowing you're not dead." Merlimon said as more and more of him slowly became data and disappeared. "No, you can't die!" Shawn said as Merlimon fully disappeared. "NO!!!" Shawn began to cry then suddenly his eye began to look like flames, "Draculmon, I will destroy you and have avengence for my friend who you killed." Genni had been watching and then realized that Shawn was no ordinary child. "Shawn, were you at an excavation awhile ago?" Genni asked. "Yes, I saw a monster there." Shawn told him. "Come with me, I think I know how to help you get rid of Draculmon." Genni motioned him to follow.  
  
In the main part of the lab Genni scanned Shawn and used the data to create a devise he called a digivise and something called a tag and crest. Genni then hooked them up to an egg. "Now, this will get you a digimon of your own, but maybe if I work hard enough I can make something that can help you fight Draculmon." Genni explained. "Ok, then start working." Shawn told him as he went to an empty room to go to sleep. 


	2. Years of Work Ruined

Chapter 2:   
Years of Work   
Ruined   
  
  
Genni taught Shawn many things about protecting himself from danger and how to fight digimon in case Shawn would get seperated from his digimon, which had hatched days before into a ramuhmon. Also Genni had given him a pendant, which Genni told him would help him and his digimon fight. And Genni even taught Shawn all what he would learn in school. It had been one year in earth's time but in digiworld it had been a milenium or more. So when it was over Shawn could speak quite well two or three languages, solve complex math problems, and all other advanced skills of those in high school and even probaly college.   
  
One day a short figure dressed like Genni's kind walked up to Shawn. It was the day Shawn was going to leave to hunt down Draculmon and destroy him. "Shawn, I'm scared you'll get hurt." the figure told him. "No I won't, not as long as Magemon's with me." Shawn said as his digimon ran up to him, who had recently digivolved. "Please promise you'll be back." the figure said taking off her hood. "You're a human! Just like me." Shawn said surprised. "Yes, my name is Katie, awhile ago I was brought here through a gate and Genni found me and said he'd take care of me." the girl told Shawn. "I remember you. You were one of the other four children at the excavation site." Shawn suddenly remembered. "Yes, now please promise you'll be back." she asked him again. "I promise. Lets go, Magemon. We have to go." Shawn said as he and Magemon left.   
  
It had been four days since Shawn had left to hunt down Draculmon. Magemon was very bored and started to talk to himself. Shawn had began to use the labtop Genni had given him. He sat and looked at the profiles of SkullGarurumon and Sphinxmon. As it seemed both were rare and equal in power. "Interesting, this counters what Genni taught me about digimon. Usually a Mega or Ultimate digimon can easily defeat a Champion, but in this case a Champion, Sphinxmon, can defeat or come to a draw with a Mega, SkullGarurumon." Shawn explained. "Yes, I've heard of these rare events, but Shawn think about it, why did that SkullGarurumon go after you?" Magemon asked. "I don't know." Shawn said then a tree branch broke behind him. "Hello, human." a cloaked figure said as it and five Vilemon slowly walked towards Shawn. "Who are you?" Shawn asked very scared. "I am SkullMerlimon, the Dark Prince of Nightmares, and my master has ordered me to kill you. Oh and I'm sure you know him. He is the one you are hunting for, Draculmon. Vilemon, attack!" the figure said as he removed the hood of his cloak to reveal a palish grey face. "Magemon, what are we going to do?" Shawn asked backing away. "I'll fight them, you go and run." Magemon told Shawn as he attacked the vilemon. Shawn then ran into the nearby forest. But as he entered the forest Magemon digivolved into Morphamon. Morphamon took out the vilemon and then stood infront of SkullMerlimon. "So, its down to you and I. I must say you are strong. If you can take me on I will, like my former partner Merlimon, help you to fight Draculmon. I too dislike him and find him as an evil that must be stopped." SkullMerlimon said as he began to attack. "It's a deal." Morphamon said as he shapeshifted to look like Merlimon. They fought for a few minutes, then Morphamon turned back into his true form and finished SkullMerlimon. "You are strong. I am badly damaged and am starting to reformat. Take this Data which will change some of your champion form so if you are seperated for your partner, no virus will think about attacking you because the data will make you look like you serve a very evil master. I will one day come back to help. So, goodbye for now, Morphamon." SkullMerlimon said giving the data to Morphamon, which absorbed into him. He then turned to digital dust and disappeared. Morphamon then went to find Shawn.   
  
Days had passed and Shawn had gotten far from where he wanted to be by this time. He wished he could be with Magemon, which he didn't he had digivolved to Morphamon. Shawn sat under a tree eating a sandwich. As he finished he heard something in the distance. He jumped up and ran out from under the tree with his pack and saw two dark creature flying towards him. Then from a tree a monkey-like digimon jumped and laughed. As it stopped laughing the other two creatures landed on both sides of it. "Hmm, interesting, I've never thought I'd find a creature like this." the one that resembled a demon said as he thought of what Shawn was. "I found him first!" the monkey digimon said as he attacked the demon digimon. Shawn seeing this chance ran away from them. But the third digimon, which was vampire-like, chased after him. "You can run, but I will catch you. I am Myotismon, and when I catch you I will make you my prisoner." the vampire digimon yelled as he flew closer and closer. Shawn then looked back to see a better look of his chaser. Even though he looked nothing like Draculmon, Shawn saw Draculmon's face and stopped. Myotismon landed a few feet infront of Shawn and laughed. "Hahahaha, why did you stop? Are you tired?" Myotismon asked as he began to walk closer towards Shawn. "Don't you dare get any closer to him!" a voice came then Morphamon jumped out from a bush. "A morphamon? Ahahahahaha, do you think you're a match for me?" Myotismon laughed. "Stop laughing! With my help he will beat you!" Shawn suddenly yelled as he realized Morphamon was Magemon. "And how will your help defeat me? Tell me that." Myotismon said as he did an attack called crimson lightning then an attack called grisly wing to Morphamon. "I'll show you! Digidestined of Destiny digivolve to....Emperor Vampiremon!" Shawn yelled as his pendant glowed and he digivolved, something humans couldn't do. But as he stopped glowing the power of the form caused him to faint. "Shawn, no...I can't help you now. I'm too scaried of you now." Morphamon whispered then ran away. "He digivolved. Hmm...maybe he can be made to serve me." Myotismon said to himself as he commanded some bats to carry Shawn away.   
  
Shawn woke in a stone castle in an area near server. He was in a gigantic room. As he stood up he saw Myotismon at the top of the nearby steps. "So you are awake. I will let you live, but only if you become my servent." he said as he command some bats to carry a black robe down to him. "You mean your Dark Prince." Shawn said as he looked at the robe. "Yes, and if you serve me well, I might set you free." Myotismon told him. "I have no choice. If I refuse you destroy me. I will be your dark prince." Shawn said as he took the robe. Then Myotismon threw a small black sphere at him which absorbed into him. "That will make sure you don't turn against me when I need you to do an important task." Myotismon said as he went through the doorway at the top of the steps. Now alone Shawn could feel the sphere in him. But also he felt something in him he had always had but never noticed. He put his arm out and as if it was natural the darkness in him collected in the palm of his hand and then as he released it a dark beam went from his hand. Then suddenly his laptop turn on. Shawn took it out and found a program that identidified attacks. As he looked at the scrren he saw a video of what he had done, the attack he had done was called Dark Prince beam. Shawn then put on the robe and as if he always could he floated up to the top of the steps and flew out the door into the hallway.   
  
Shawn had been given a private room in one of the castle towers. There he found a mirror. "What happened to me?" Shawn asked himself looking in the mirror. What he saw was his skin was now very pale and also he noticed that sun light weakened him and could possible burn him, mainly because with his skin pale he could burn easy. He then right away covered the window then got some candles and lighted them. Shawn then got his labtop and opened a program Genni told him to turn on as so as he could after digivolving. As he looked at it a message from Genni came on. "Shawn, this program is a profiler for you to use. You can scan then make a profile or update an existing profile of a digimon. Also there is a feature for you to use to make up your report on the effects of digivolving on humans. End message" the message told Shawn. After the message Shawn entered the feature to do the report.   
  
After an hour he finished and then transfered the profiles of digimon from the one program who looked at before to the new program. It was now late and Shawn usually went to sleep at this time but he didn't feel tired so he got up and began to explore the castle. As he walked down the tower he saw many Bakemon floating around. All flew by as fast as possible because Myotismon had told them about him. He actually felt safer than usual with the hooded robe on. No digimon could see who he was and they would fear what could be under the hood. Suddenly he had a feeling of being summoned. He then walked to a room close by where he found Myotismon waiting. "I see the dark sphere works well at controling you. Now, tomorrow you are going to go and destroy a digimon that stands in my way, Aeromon. He is two days to the west. After he is destroyed I want you to take over his area and find a book I require." Myotismon explained. "Yes, master." Shawn said as he began to leave.   
  
The next morning Shawn left alone to the west. He walked all day until night fall where he stopped for the night. By as he began to fall asleep an eerie glow came a few meters away. Shawn walked towards it and found a cave that felt like it was calling to him. He enetered and walked to the back of the cave where he found a cloak, four swords, a piece of a digimon's egg, and a weird digiegg. As Shawn looked around he saw a stone pillar big enough to hold his digivise, pendant, and tag and crest. Shawn then put them on the pillar and left the cave. Once outside he watched as the cave was sealed and a voice say, "When the time of evil comes this cave will be unsealed." Shawn had no clue to what it meant but he then returned to where he set his pack down and then went to sleep because he'd need as much of strength he could get for the fight he'd have the next day.


	3. The Balance of Power Shifts

Chapter 3:   
The Balance of   
Power Shifts   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Shawn woke up the next morning ready to fight Aeromon. As he got up and walked on towards where he'd find Aeromon, he saw something in the sky. As he got closer he saw it to be a digimon. Suddenly the digimon flew towards Shawn and sent a barrage of sharp daggers at him. "So, Myotismon sends another minion to kill me, let see if you can survive as long as the others. Aero Attack!" the digimon said sending a cyclone at Shawn. "So, you're Aeromon. Well, take my Dark Prince Beam!" Shawn yelled as he sent the dark beam at Aeromon. It hit Aeromon and caused him to become very angry. "You are very strong, but not enough to defeat me. Sky Daggers!" Aeromon said sending more daggers at Shawn. Shawn dodged each dagger gracefully and very quick. "Cool, my abilities are better than before. Must be the effects of digivolving." Shawn said to himself. "Myotismon picked a energetic minion this time." Aeromon said observing what Shawn had done. "Guess what you haven't seen nothing yet, it's fun time." Shawn said as he floated off the ground and flew towards Aeromon at an alarming speed. Aeromon then flew to the right to avoid Shawn and then pulled out a giant shuriken and slashed at Shawn. Shawn avoided the slash and all the other following. Aeromon then kicked Shawn into a tree where Shawn became stuck in the limbs. Shawn had only his right arm free to move, and as Aeromon came to slash Shawn with a fatal blow, Shawn's arm suddenly sent a white beam out and a sword appeared out of the beam. He grabbed it and cut the tree limb and flew out of the way of Aeromon's attack. "Impossible!" Aeromon yelled. "The power of this sword, I feel it..." Shawn said as the sword glowed in his hand. "I know that sword, thats one of the five swords of Destiny, the sword of light!" Aeromon said suddenly scared. "The four swords from the cave, they're the other four, I know it. Well I guess I should destroy you now and complete my mission. So face the power of the Dark Prince of Destiny! Dark Prince Beam with Destiny Slash!" Shawn yelled as he sent the beam at and slashed Aeromon. "No, how can this be!!! I can't be defeated!!!!" Aeromon yelled as he turned into digital dust and disappeared.   
  
Shawn then landed on the ground and walked towards a strange light in the distance. As he got closer he saw the light to be a book. "This must be what Myotismon wants." Shawn said as he took it and put it in his pack. Then suddenly he heard clapping behind him. Shawn then turned to see two human like digimon. "Very good, young Dark Prince. By beating Aeromon you show you are truly powerful." the darker of them said. "Who are you?" Shawn asked. "I am Deamon, Draculmon's master, and this is DarkGreymon my other minion." the one who spoke before said. "You are the one who told Draculmon I was in his way!" Shawn yelled. "Yes, my master was quite unhappy when Draculmon reported Genni saved you." DarkGreymon said. "Don't worry we won't tell Draculmon you're Myotismon's Dark Prince. But we are here to warn you, stay out of our way or else we will destroy you." Deamon said then they both disappeared. "We shall see. Better head back and get this book to Myotismon." Shawn said then ran back the way he had came.   
  
Shawn made it back to Myotismon's castle quicker than it took to get to where Aeromon was. In the throne room Shawn came and bowed with the book infront of him. "Very good, Dark Prince. You may return to your room. I shall be calling for you again later when I have decided what you are to do next." Myotismon said after taking the book. "Yes, my master" Shawn said then left and returned to his room.   
  
In his room Shawn sat at his labtop with his hood still on and looked at Aeromon's profile. "Aeromon is the overlord of the sky and guardian to the book of old legends and predictions of the future. His main attacks are Sky Daggers and Aero Attack. Hmmm, I think I'll add something." Shawn read outloud. He then typed in, "Has an inferiority complex." Shawn then laughed and saved the information he added and turned off his labtop. Then a bakemon flew into the room. "What is it?" Shawn asked as he got up. "Master Myotismon has decided on your next mission." the bakemon said then left. Shawn then opened his door and left the room.   
  
Myotismon stood in his throne room waiting as Shawn entered. "Dark Prince, your next mission is to destroy a small village to the north. I am sending one of my other minions with you, Phantomon." Myotismon said as the hooded, scythe holding digimon appeared. "Greetings, Dark Prince." it said floating in the air. "What is so special about this village?" Shawn asked. "It is full of cybermon." Myotismon said. "We shall be ready to destroy the village whenever you wish." Shawn said. "Good, I want you to wait for two days till you go, till then you may rest." Myotismon said then ordered them both to leave.   
  
An hour later Myotismon ordered Shawn and Phantomon to attack the village. As they got close to the village Shawn suddenly felt a cold pressence. "Phantomon, did you feel that chill?" Shawn asked the ghost digimon. "No, Dark Prince. Whatever you felt must be a warning, because we are at the village now." Phantomon told him. Shawn looked down at the village from the hill they were on. "This village is strange..." Shawn said under his breathe. "Shall we attack now?" Phantomon asked. "Return to Myotismon, I can do this myself, tell him I sensed a force that only I can fight." Shawn ordered. "Yes, Dark Prince.." Phantomon said floating away. Shawn let walked towards the village as Phantomon became out of sight. "So, you are going to destroy this village." A voice came from behind. Shawn turned to see a woman. "You're one of Deamon's minions." Shawn said. "Yes, I am Arukenimon." she said. "And you plan to report back to Deamon, well think again...Dark Prince Beam and Destiny Slash!" Shawn yelled as he attacked her. "Ahh! Impossible! DarkGreymon will destroy you for defeating me!!!" she yelled as she turned to digital dust and disappeared. "That was too, easy." Shawn said as he continued towards the village.   
  
As Shawn came to the entrance of the village, an army of cybermon jumped from nowhere and surrounded him. "Hahahahaha, got you. Did you think we weren't prepared for an attack?" The head cybermon asked. "You weren't ready for me...Dark Prince Beam!" Shawn said as he sent beams at all the cybermon defeating them. "Now for the village." Shawn said as he walked into the village.   
  
As he got to the center of the village Shawn could feel darkness collecting around the area. "What is happening?" Shawn asked himself. "Your destruction, Shawn!" a voice came. "Who's there?!?" Shawn demanded surprised. Suddenly a ghoulish digimon, somewhat like Draculmon only not as tall, appeared. "I am Ghoulmon. And you probaly wonder how I know your name, I know it because I have been taught about the Masters' excavation. Also I was there, in more than one way you can comprehend. I watched from the other side of the gate as Skullgarurumon attacked." it said as it caused a mist to encircle the area. "Well, Ghoulmon, prepare to be destroyed." Shawn said preparing to attack. "I think not, I have a small playmate for you, he used to be the leader of the cybermon here, but after you defeated him I came and gave him enough power to digivolve two level, so without anymore delay, I give you, Cyberdramon!" Ghoulmon yelled then disappeared as a cybornetic dragon digimon rammed through a wood building. "Dark Prince, prepare to be destroyed. I am more powerful than you and I will send your data as it disappears onto the internet so you can never be reborn!" the digimon yelled. "He thinks I'm a digimon..." Shawn suddenly thought. Cyberdramon then dashed at Shawn. Shawn tried to dodge by Cyberdramon was a little bit faster. "Ahhh!" Shawn yelled as he was hit then fell to the ground. "What? The Dark Prince that defeated a whole army of cybermon is easily hurt?" Cyberdramon said in surprise. "Guess, again! Dark Prince Beam!" Shawn yelled getting up then sent the dark beam at Cyberdramon. "Ahh! Well, this is what I expected. I will spare you for now, I may want you destroyed but I feel I should be at full power when I destroy, so next time we meet I shall destroy you, just for fun, have fun trying to get out of this village uninjured! Cybernetic Choas!" Cyberdramon yelled as he sent an energy force at so buildings behind Shawn. The buildings then suddenly caught on fire and flames engulfed the whole village after meer seconds. Cyberdramon they disappeared and the fog also went away, revealing a giant full moon. Shawn ran through the burning village trying to avoid the flames as much as possible, but as he got to the way he came he nearly fainted. "Just a bit further..." Shawn said as he slowly walked out of the village and up the hill where he fell to the ground where he watched the village totally burn to the ground.   
  
After Shawn returned to Myotismon's castle, Myotismon told him that he had done well destroying the village. Shawn never told Myotismon about Cyberdramon. As he left Myotismon's throne room, Shawn was met by DemiDevimon, Myotismon's minion he uses to spy on Etemon. "So, you're the Dark Prince all the bakemon are talking about." he sneered. "And you are the idiot DemiDevimon I've heard of." Shawn told the small creature. "What!!! Who told you that!" DemiDevimon screamed as Shawn went to his room.   
  
In his room Shawn watched the moon in the sky as it got to the peak of rising. "Interesting, isn't it..." a voice came. "Yes, it is." Shawn said without look at who he was talking to. "You still have much to learn." the voice then said. "I know, but one day, when I'm strong enough, I'll destroy the evil that wants this world." Shawn told the voice. "Maybe you will, but remember your destiny is more than just that..." the voice said then stopped as if it never was there.


	4. That Day Six Years Later

Chapter 4:   
That Day Six   
Years Later   
  
  
  
Shawn had been with Myotismon for a few monthes under six years earth time. It's hard to tell how he could know but in Digiworld's time it's milleniums. He was now incharge of Myotismon's army and Myotismon's most trusted minions. Along with this Shawn had begun to act older than he was. But Shawn was missing something, he needed a vacation. Myotismon refused to give him off because of Shawn was very valuable to Myotismon's plans. "Master, I must have a break from my duties or else I'll be too tired to serve you." Shawn pleaded. "That maybe true but how do I know you will come back." Myotismon countered. "I shall be back no later than one digiworld years. And if I'm late then I will serve you three more years than I must." Shawn said. "Ahh, I see you realize I will no longer be needing you and that I will set you free, yes, you may have your break and if you do not return in one year, you must serve me three more years than I need you." Myotismon told Shawn. "Thank you, Master." Shawn said as he went to his room and took enough supplies for a couple monthes.   
  
Hours later Shawn was walking really nowhere. He was in almost to the area where Etemon was incharge. Suddenly a presence of a darkness like Shawn's appeared. Shawn turned and sent a Dark Prince beam at the presence only to see another Dark Prince. "Impossible!" Shawn yelled. "No its not. Justice Blade!" the other Dark Prince said as he slashed at Shawn with a long sword. Shawn blocked with his sword but found the other Dark Prince was almost equal in strength to him. "Thiefmon, a little asistance, please." the other Dark Prince suddenly said. "Thief Blade!" another voice came as Shawn was slashed from behind. "Ahh! Can it be...you're a digidestend, too." Shawn suddenly realized. "Correct, and this was quite an interesting battle. Being I already know you, I'll introduce myself. I am Seth Roithenburg and this is my digimon Thiefmon." he said taking off his hood and his digimon getting beside him. "And your crest is the crest of Justice, I take from your attack Justice Blade." Shawn told Seth. "Very good observation, Shawn." Seth told Shawn as he put his sword in its sheath. "And I guess Genni trained you." Shawn said. "Yes, and he's currently training Katie." Seth informed him. "Thats got to be interesting." Shawn said as he took a closer look at Seth, "You worked for Devimon, didn't you?" "What!!! How do you know?!?" Seth asked surprised. "I sense a great darkness around you, and you're eyes are showing signs of long exposure to the Dark Prince World." Shawn explained. "Yes, Devimon trained me horribly there. I constantly was tortured by him if I couldn't defeat every enemy in my way." Seth explained. "Yes, Myotismon did the same almost to me." Shawn related. "Hmm, and I do feel sad that your digimon ran away." Seth said. "It's for the better." was all Shawn could say about it. "Oh, by the way Genni needs us. I tried to ask Devimon to let me off but he almost did his touch of evil attack on me, so I stormed out and I no longer work for him. So we better get to Genni's lab quick." Seth told Shawn. "I agree." Shawn said as they rushed towards the area where Genni's lab was.   
  
The lab hadn't changed at all. Everything was the same to Shawn. As usual it was full of Genni's kind checking readings on things. The ony thing strange was a door leading out to an open field was open. "Wonder what's out there." Seth said. They both walked out the door only for the door to shut. "What the.." Shawn said then a figure in a white robe attacked them. "Seth, I'll take this guy on." Shawn said as he charged to do a Dark Prince beam but the figure did a strange attack that disabled Shawn's beam. "Hmm, an attack with the attribute of light...well, time to fight old school!" Shawn yelled as he pulled out his sword and slashed at the figure. The figure tried to dodge but Shawn was too quick. Shawn moved back from the figure as the figure fell forward. "Ahhh, can't believe this, I failed at protecting this place." the figure suddewnly said with a sad soft voice. "Katie?!?" Shawn said realizing the indentity of the figure. "Shawn!?!" she suddenly said as Shawn took off his hood. "This is strange, and I have a feeling Genni had a part in this little trick." Seth said looking around the area. "Yes, Seth, I did plan this trick. I wanted to see how strong Katie would be against a Dark Prince like you or Shawn." Genni's voice came then he appeared. "And how did she do?" Shawn asked. "Well, she was able to stop your ability temporarily to use Dark Prince beam. But being each Dark Prince has a different weapon or attribute besides the Dark Prince ones she isn't ready." Genni explained. "So that all you needed me for?" Shawn asked. "No, I need you to fix some data I just scanned. I need you to remove a certain flaw from one of the panels so we can seperate the data." Genni told Shawn. "But, I'm only an expert on digital technologies..." Shawn tried to remind him. "Yes, but you also are very good with computers." Genni reminded Shawn. "Oh...yeah." Shawn said realizing Genni was right.   
  
In the lab Shawn sat going through files to trying to find the flaw in the panel. Shawn was quite bored and was getting tired. Suddenly Shawn found the flaw. "A tracer!?!" Shawn yelled. Shawn removed the tracer program just by typing a few keystokes. "Now, who would put a tracer in this panel. Wait....that tracer had the symbol for......The Dark Masters!!!" Shawn realized. Suddenly the computer loaded all the data seperate. On the screen was now profiles of eight children scanned recently by Genni. Shawn then saw a report on what happened. "NO! This can't be!" Shawn yelled as he suddenly looked at the picture of a young boy with red hair. "Shawn, whats wrong?" Genni came into the room asking. "Why, Genni?" was all Shawn could ask. "Shawn, I couldn't control who was scanned. the computer chooses the ones scanned. I'm sorry Shawn." Genni told him. "I never wanted him to expirence what I did!" Shawn yelled. "He won't, because him and the other eight won't come for awhile." Genni tried to calm him down by saying. "I hope so...I better get some sleep while you put the data in the digieggs you chose to use." Shawn said as he left the room.   
  
Monthes had pasted since that day. Shawn and Seth stood in a room with a darkened window on the lab side. They watched as Genni and his kind watched reading and data on the panels of the lab. "Are you sure, it was a tracer from the Dark Masters?" Seth asked. "Yes, and they will be here, any day now, they know the digieggs are going to hatch and the chosen digimon will be ready for the chosen digi-destineds to come. So the Dark Masters will come and stop it from happening." Shawn explained. Suddenly an explosion happened. Shawn and Seth watched through the window as robot digimon, such as a group of Mechaknorimon, attacked Genni's kind. Then after two minutes the leader of the Dark Masters, Piedmon, floated toward the glass container where the digieggs, digivises and crest were. He destroyed some of the glass and took seven of the eight crest. As he went for the last crest Genni came rushing towards him with a sword. Piedmon laughed as Genni came to attack. Piedmon dodged genni and put a small black sphere into the back of Genni's neck. Genni screamed but then ran towards one of the Mechaknorimon, opened in dome and threw the bakemon pilot out. Then he jumped in and piloted it to the glass case and grabbed the digieggs and digivises and flew away through the hole in the wall of the lab. Piedmon ordered the remaining mechaknorimon to chase Genni, and as they chased after Genni, he dropped one of the digieggs. Piedmon had noticed Genni also dropped the last crest on the floor of the lab. As he walked over towards the crest to take it, he was hit by two Dark Prince beams. "Err, who dares to attack me!" Piedmon yelled. "We do, Dark Master!" Shawn and Seth yelled as they revealed themselves with their robes on and hoods up. "Two Dark Princes...Well this is interesting." Piedmon laughed. Shawn saw he was going to take the last crest and sent a dark prince beam at him and dashed at Piedmon and grabbed the seven crests he held and the one one the ground. "No! Die Dark Princes! Attack them!!!" Piedmon yelled and he backed off and disappeared, but as he did a lone mechaknorimon attacked them.   
  
Shawn and Seth looked at the mechaknorimon. It was no ordinary one, it had been upgraded and the pilot was most likely not a bakemon. It fired four missles at them but as they exploded Shawn and Seth were launched back through the window into the room they had been in before. The mechaknorimon flew over towards them and looked at them then flew off out of the lab.   
  
The lab was totally destroyed when Seth and Shawn woke up. Shawn still had the crests in his hand. Suddenly as they walked outside Devimon appeared. "Dark Prince, you will pay for betraying me!" Devimon told Seth. "Wait, Devimon, let him live. I have something that you will find interesting. Legends say you will be defeated by the digidestineds. These crests are their's. We will give you them if you let my friend live." Shawn said. "What!" Seth yelled. "Hmm, you are the Dark Prince of Myotismon. Yes, its a deal. Give me the crests, for I will hide them so the digidestineds will never find them." Devimon said as he held his claw out to take the crest. Shawn put seven of the crests in his claw and hid the eighth in the sleeve of his robe. "Remember this, Dark Princes, I will return one day to destroy you both, this deal is only temporarily, at least till the digidestineds are destroyed." Devimon said as he flew away.   
  
Katie stood on a cliff above the sea watching the sun rise. "There is nothing as beautiful as this." she said to herself. "Not true, for there is at least one thing more beautiful than this sunrise." Shawn's voice came from behind her. "Genni escaped to File Island if you were wondering." Katoe said without turning around. "Katie, you don't have to be afraid. Go to where Genni is, then when the time is right I'll come with Seth so we all can be together for the dangers that will help." Shawn told her. "Um, I should also mention a boy named Nicholli, came a few monthes before two came to the lab. He's one of the two others from the excavation. He refused to let Genni train him. He went to File Island to train. If I go find Genni, I'll find him, then when you two come for me he can be with us then." Katie said as she turned to Shawn, "And please do come back quicker this time." "I can't yet. So good bye." Shawn said as he walked away.


	5. The Final Order

Chapter 5:   
The Final   
Order   
  
  
  
Shawn returned to Myotismon close to being late. When he got there he had two days left. "I see, you kept your promise." Myotismon said as Shawn came before him. "Yes, and I bring a gift." Shawn said as he held the crest he had out to Myotismon. "Interesting, I must study what it is. Go to your room, you can stay there for two days and then for two extra for this grand gift you bring. me." Myotismon said as he left for his study. "Yes, sir." Shawn said as he went to his room.   
  
Many digiworld years passed and Myotismon had found the crest was the Crest of Light, one of the more powerful crests. Also Myotismon began to study more about the legends of the digidestineds. Also Myotismon found the legend of the eighth child. It had to do with the legend of the seven digidestined children who would come and destroy Devimon and other evil digimon. The legend stated an eighth digidestined child existed and the crest of Light was that child's crest. Shawn never understood how digimon came up with these legends. For one, other digidestineds existed before these ones. Ones that even came before Shawn, Seth, Katie, and the other children from the excavation site. Shawn knew they also were because of the legend of the Destined Ones. The legends Myotismon was studying were those of the Chosen Children. Shawn knew exactly who these Chosen Children were. They were the children whoose profiles he saw, of which his brother was one. One day Myotismon came upon a fainted salamon. He brought it to his castle and took care of it. Shawn knew why Myotismon was doing this, Myotismon would make the salamon his minion. When the salamon woke and saw Myotismon it looke dat Myotismon with rebellious eyes, which Myotismon saw as a sign the salamon would turn against him. It agreed to serve Myotismon, and after some training Myotismon turned her over to Shawn to finish training.   
  
"This is the Dark Prince of Destiny, he will train you. He is also your commander. What he says you will do, even if it may not be something I said, the Dark Prince knows much about battle tactics and other things." Myotismon told her then left. "Tell me, Salamon, what were you doing before Myotismon brought you here?" Shawn asked. "I was looking for someone." she answered. "Hmm, I doubt you would have found the someone. Now, why don't you rest. Unlike Myotismon, I am much kinder to those I command." Shawn said as he left to let her rest.   
  
Over a few more years Salamon became stronger and somehow naturally digivolved to her champion form, Gatomon. She was strong for a champion digimon of her size. She was small but powerful. They had worked together in many missions and became friends. And Shawn enjoyed how she would make fun of DemiDevimon almost every chance. She had one bad thing to her, she was totally obedient to Myotismon. One time she had refused to do something for Myotismon and he attacked her leaving a scar on her paw in the shape of an X. But it didn't show because she had tiger claw gloves. By now Shawn sensed the Chosen Children would be coming soon, but he wasn't sure when.   
  
Myotismon one day called Shawn, Gatomon, Phantomon, and a few other of his minions to his throne room. "I want you all to go and capture Central Village for me to rule over." Myotismon told them. "Central Village.." Shawn said as he remembered what he was told about it. It used to be a grand city till it was destroyed. Now it was an old run down village. "Yes, Master Myotismon." all but Shawn said. "Do you have a problem, Dark Prince?" Myotismon asked him. "No, sir. We shall capture this village for you." Shawn said as he left and went to his room, where he packed all his belongings. He knew this would be his last mission for Myotismon. Only he still had been told by Myotismon he still had two more monthes. "It's time...." Shawn said as he hurried and e-mailed Genni what he was gpoing to do.   
  
The next morning Shawn and Myotismon's grand army, except for DemiDevimon, left for the Central village area. It took five days but they made it there. Shawn told the army to rest for the rest of the day while he thought of what he'd do. He thought mostly of what could happen. But was side tracked as thoughts of his digimon and Merlimon came to him. "I'll avenge both of you, old friends, when the time is right." Shawn said to himself then went to bed.   
  
Fangmon was asleep in his hut guarded by two magemon. Suddenly a gekomon ran in. "Fangmon, Myotismon's troops are here and Genni sent word the Digidestined of Destiny would be here by now!" the gekomon yelled. "No need to worry, Myotismon will not get this village. Even if his troops attack." Fangmon calmly told the gekomon as he got up. "But...but..." the gekomon said as he left.   
  
Shawn stood ontop the hill above the village. Gatomon stood behind him wondering what he thinking. "Master Myotismon told us to take over this village, Dark Prince. So why are we just standing here?" Gatomon ask sarcasticly. "I will go down there alone, don't follow me. I will talk to the guardian of this village. I do not want to harm any digimon I don't have to." Shawn said as he walked down the hill towards the village.   
  
Shawn came to the gate of the village where three magemon guarded. "You're the Dark Prince! What do you want?" one asked. "I wish to speak to the guardian." Shawn said as he stood patiently. "Let him in." Fangmon's voice came. The gate opened and Shawn walked in. Fangmon stood infront of him. "Welcome Dark Prince of Destiny." he said as he motioned Shawn to the center of the village. "Why are you letting me in so easily?" Shawn said as he followed. "Genni has told me you were coming. I know you are the Digi-destined of Destiny, friend to the Digi-destined of Justice who also is a Dark Prince." Fangmon said making Shawn gasped. "Many Dark Princes turn out to be good beings. I, too, in the past was a Dark Prince until Deamon had Draculmon and DarkGreymon destroy me." Fangmon said as he stopped and two magemon guards came and stood on each side of Fangmon. "You're...you're the Dark Prince of Sorrow, the first Dark Prince of Deamon, you're Lord Vampiremon!" Shawn said with great surprise. "Yes, I am Vampiremon, only I'm one stage below it. Now, I know Myotismon wants this village and he won't get it because you'll destroy it." Fangmon said surprising Shawn. "What!" Shawn screamed. "If you don't, you'll have failed your two masters, Genni and myself, and your digimon." Fangmon said as he made Shawn realize who he really would fail the most. "For all I know he could be here." Shawn said as he looked up at the sky. "He's not here and the only way to prove it is to do what has to be done. Magemon, attack him." Fangmon said as he motioned the two digimon. "Magical Disks!" the two digimon said as they sent disks of energy at Shawn. Suddenly anger flared up in him and his eyes glowed red making them visible in the hood he wore. "Firestorm and Total Destruction!" he yelled as he sent fire blast at them and caused a great explosion destroying the village and all but him in it. Fangmon's body layed on the ground. "You have done well, even though I was not much of a Master and this being the first time we've met, I am proud of you. Genni has taught you well." Fangmon said as he turned to digital dust and disappeared. For a brief moment Shawn saw in the sky which was now red, Vampiremon. Shawn then started to cry. As the tears rolled down his face and out of the hood Shawn finally understood what real sadness was. He then walked away prepared to tell Myotismon he had to destroy the village.   
  
Just as Shawn attacked on the opposite hill from where Myotismon's army was a Morphamon stopped. "He's here....Finally I have the courage, Shawn. I'm here to help you." he said as he started down the hill towards the village. But as he got a quarter down he saw the explosion and flames. The explosion came and hit him. He was sent into the air and flew many miles from the area. The explosion did more than that though, it had enough power in it that it energized Morphamon causing him to digivolve. As he glowed he had a dream. He stood before SkullMerlimon. "Morphamon, you must know the pain you have shall increase more than you can handle, so I now make all your memories dormant to you for now. I shall help guard you. And when you meet Shawn again, you may not be conscience to it, but my data will be sent to his laptop and you will no longer carry me, and then even though you won't know him you will lose the pain inside and when the time is right you will remember everything." SkullMerlimon told him. "But when?" Morphamon asked but was stopped as SkullMerlimon waved his hand and caused Morphamon to lose his memories. As he stopped glowing he woke in his champuion form, Wizardmon. He only remembered that he had fallen from the sky. But he wandered the area he was now in aimleesly without a reason.   
  
"You, idiot! I wanted the village, and you destroyed it!" Myotismon yelled at Shawn. "I had no choise." Shawn told him. "Yes, you did. Even if the magemon attacked you, you could have only destroyed them and the guardian." Myotismon scolded. "Sir, he only wanted to take the village peacefully, not by force, only so no innocents would die." Gatomon explained to try and calm Myotismon. "That village had powers I could have used to destroy the digidestineds!" Myotismon yelled revealing his true plans. "I think not, I'm glad now I destroyed it." Shawn yelled surprising Myotismon and all the other in the throne room. "What do you mean by that?!" Myotismon asked. "What do you think, oh and your black sphere is useless now, I have overpowered it. Now, Myotismon, I leave your control now only as a Dark Prince but also as a digidestined!" Shawn yelled as he put his hood down so all of Myotismon's minions could see what Shawn was. "He...he's human!" Gatomon and a few others yelled. "If you think you can just leave, you are right. You can, but I will come after you when my army is stronger and then I'll destroy you, then the rest of your fellow digidestineds!" Myotismon yelled as he did a Grisly Wing at Shawn. Shawn dodged and flew and grabbed his pack and bag of belongings, then flew out of the castle.   
  
Shawn flew for days and stopped at a small cave. He went to sleep there with his hood on. After a few hours he was awaken by something. "Get out of there, evil one, for I want this cave." a voice came. Shawn walked outside to find a wizardmon charging on his staff a beam of energy. "Leave!" it yelled. "I have a rght to rest here." Shawn said to it. Suddenly a small cluster of data went from the wizardmon to Shawn's laptop, but neither od them noticed. "Die, then! Magical Game!" the wizardmon yelled sending the beam from his staff. Shawn dodged and sent a Dark Prince beam at the wizardmon but it only seemed to recharge it. So Shawn flew at it and knocked it out. When it landed it got up and dashed at Shawn knocking him to the ground and making his hood come off. "Impossible...ahhhh!" it yelled trying to attack but it kept on stopping itself, "Why can't I come to attack it." After minutes of this the wizardmon just flew away into the distance. "What just happened?" Shawn asked. "Easy, to answer, holoport activate." a voice came from his laptop, then a hologram of SkullMerlimon appeared. "You!" Shawn yelled. "I'm sorry, Shawn, but that wizardmon was Morphamon..." SkullMerlimon told him. "You mean......how?" Shawn asked. "The explosion.." he began to say. "Oh..." Shawn said interupting. "You probaly realize how I got to your laptop." SkullMerlimon said. "Wizardmon...You must have quit working for Draculmon then." Shawn said moments later. "Yes. Maybe you should rest. Holoport deactivate." he said then the hologram disappeared.   
  
The next morning Shawn woke to the sound of splashing water. "What was that?" Shawn asked. "Go check." SkullMerlimon's voice came from his laptop. Shawn then grabbed his belongings and ran towards the noise. As Shawn came out of the forest he came to a giant ocean and a seadramon of some kind fighting divermon and a skeleton beast four to five meters out. "Ahhh, SkullSeadramon, you won't defeat me so easy.." the seadramon yelled as it did an attack called tidal force to the divermon. "MagnaSeadramon, you fool. I shall destroy you. Skull Cannon!" SkullSeadramon yelled as it formed a beam in its mouth and sent it at the magnaseadramon, as it had been identified. "Ahh!" MagnaSeadramon screamed as he was hit. "Now this ocean area is mine. Ahahahaha! The Undersea Lab area Guardian is defeated!" SkullSeadramon yelled out laughing. "I don't think so, I challenge you!" Shawn yelled. "Who's there? Huh?!? A human!" SkullSeadramon yelled as he saw Shawn standing on the beach. "I will not let you take this area from that magnaseadramon!" Shawn said as he flew out and landed on a rock sticking out of the ocean. "Wait, if you're a human how did you fly over here?" SkullSeadramon asked surprised. "I'm a Dark Prince...Dark Prince beam and Firestorm!" Shawn said as he sent the beam and fiery attack at the skeleton seadramon. "Ahh, impossible. Err, but I can't match this human right now. I will be back, Dark Prince, to destroy you." SkullSeadramon said as he rushed away into the distance. "Thank you. I am in your debt." MagnaSeadramon said from behind him. "I was only helping you. I thought being he said you're a guardian, this area was important." Shawn said turning to face the digimon. "You are truely generous. I wish to serve as one of your servants or minions and all who help me guard this area also are." MagnaSeadramon said then groups of digimon came up from unser the ocean. "We are at your servise, Dark Prince." they all, including MagnaSeadramon, said bowing. "Thank you, if I ever need you, I will call for you." Shawn said as he flew back to the beach. "Allow me to escort you." a digimon known as hydromon said. "No, I will be fine. Till I need you or we meet sometime soon." Shawn said as he picked up his stuff and walked back into the forest.   
  
"So tell me, what am I suppose to do, SkullMerlimon? I mean, Genni's home is near here but Katie wouldn't be there. She's probaly with the kid Nicholli she told me about." Shawn said eating the sandwich he had bought from the diner he was now sitting in. "Well, by what you tell me, I think you should find her, Nicholli, and Seth. Then decide what the four of you can do. I can only advise. The power of the crest of Nightmares is gone. It was destroyed years ago and now that I'm only data, I can only transfer to computers or another crest." SkullMerlimon said as his holographic projection sat down across from Shawn. "Excuse me, but you have to pay your bill." a digimon called digitanamon, who owned the diner, said. "Here is one hundred twenty digidollars." Shawn said giving the money to the egg-like digimon. "Ahhh, thats more than I wanted, but money is money." he said taking the money then rushing into the kitchen. "He can keep the change." Shawn said as he sat back and drank the glass of soda he had. "I think we should wait till tomorrow to go looking for them." SkullMerlimon suggested. "Oh, sure put off finding me. Don't listen to this hologram, Shawn, he'd probaly put off finding the key to his house." Seth's voice came from behind them. "Seth! Thiefmon!" Shawn said turning to look at his friend. "Well, if you want to find Katie, she found that Nicholli guy and went to the northern area." Seth said as he sat next to his friend. "Then we got a long trip." Shawn said. "No, because they are coming back in a week. So its just enough time for us to celebrate you're resigning of working for Myotismon." Seth said as he sat back eith his hands behind his head. "Seth, to celebrate organize a way to stop the evil digimon that have been coming around lately." Thiefmon said eating a couple nuts from a bowl on the table. "How would we do that?" Seth asked. "Simple, Dark Prince of Justice, make an Empire." a voice came from nowhere. "Shadowmon, what are you doing here?" Seth asked as a digimon appeared. "I have come to tell you my offer still stands." the digimon said as it stood infront of them. "Ok, ok. You can work for me, but none of this master stuff, if you have to call someone that....Shawn can have that job." Seth said as he looked at Shadowmon. "An Empire...sounds good to me. Lets calle it....the Dark Prince Empire! I mean both of us are Dark Princes." Shawn told Seth. "Yeah, lets do it!" Seth said as they all left the diner.   
  
"Ummm, ok. I can get a few things for you, but to be a force of any kind in digiworld you need an area." Genni said with a look of surprise. "I have the forest villa area." Seth said thinking of where he had control. "Let see, I have the Undersea Lab area, Central Village and former City area, SkullMerlimon's Ancient castle area, and somehow I think I have control of Aeromon's area." Shawn said amazing Seth and Genni. "I knew about the Ancient castle and Central area, because Vampiremon said you could have it, before he died. But I never knew SkullMerlimon had it and you got the Undersea Lab and Aeromon's area." Genni told Shawn. "Guess, I got lucky." Shawn said. "Ok, so what can you give us?" Seth asked. "I have four subs I can give you now I know you have the undersea lab, a few books, charts and maps, a fleet of mechaknorimon, and best of all a Conquer class Flying Fortress." Genni told them giving them a surprise with the last item. "A Flying Fortress!" Seth yelled overjoyed. "Well, where is the stuff?" Shawn asked. "The subs are already at the undersea lab, the books, charts and maps are on the flying fortress and so are the mechaknorimon." Genni told them. "And the Flying Fortress?" Seth asked. "That is at the Ancient Castle. Though it's hidden. So, SkullMerlimon probaly doesn't know where it is." Genni said as he got back to what he was doing before. "Then to the Ancient Castle! Oh and, Genni, tell Katie and that Nicholli guy to come there when then get here." Seth said as he left. "Don't worry I will." Genni said working.   
  
After days of walking they came to the Ancient Castle. Everything was open by no one was there. It was said to be haunted, but Shawn and Seth could handle it probaly. Inside they found a few groups of bakemon. They didn't attack as Shawn and they others entered. "Strange why aren't they attacking?" Seth asked. "We do not wish to. We know you own this area. So we are here to serve you willingly." one of the bakemon told them. "Ok, then can you tell us about this place and some of its hideen stuff?" Shawn asked. "No, all secret and hidden areas of this castle we can't get into." the bakemon explained. "Well, then I guess we got some searching to do, Seth." Shawn said as he put his laptop on a table. "I know the location of every secret and hidden area. But one I could never find, and the flying fortress area is sealed off. I have seen it, Genni was wrong about that. It's at a loading dock outside. but the doorway there is locked and the key is in the room I couldn't find." SkullMerlimon explained as he brought up a map of the castle and location of the door to the loading dock area. "We should get some rooms here so we can rest later." Seth said as he looked at the map. "I got this room here that has two rooms seperated by a door!" Shawn said as he ran up some stairs passed a library area to the location of the room.   
  
After an hour Shawn had the room to his liking. The curtains over the window was dark and made it so only low light came into the room. Seth had the room across the hall. Seth's likings were slightly different from Shawn's, mainly because Seth had his closet full of clothes he had been given by Genni via a special dvise that could be used to bring online orders to we they were. So Seth had his closet full of clothes, while Shawn had one or two suits, some plain clothes, three pairs of shoes, and his dark prince robe. Also Thiefmon had a small corner of his style in Seth's room. After a few more hours of exploring the floor their rooms were on, Shawn and Seth felt tired and returned to their rooms to sleep.   
  
Shadowmon sat in the messhall of the castle, as Shawn and Seth called it mainly because that was really what it looked like. He was sitting next to SkullMelrimon's hologram. "Do you think they can protect digiworld?" Shadowmon asked. "Not alone, but with help yes, just maybe." SkullMerlimon said as he sent information to the Undersea Lab, which was being watched at that moment by Hydromon. After a few minutes SkullMerlimon turned the link to the Undersea Lab off because he was sending information. "The Undersea Lab knows all it needs to know. And after a few monthes I think Shawn and Seth will offically have the Dark Prince Empire organized." SkullMelrimon said as he turned his hologram off. "Yes, and soon enough we will encounter powers that we most face or be destroyed." Shadowmon said as he left. 


	6. Alliances are Made

Chapter 6:  
Alliances are   
Made  
  
  
  
  
Shawn stood in the library of the castle alone. He was reading from an old book he had found. It was about how digivolving worked. Shawn already understood the parts about how certain items could cause it to happen but the parts of natural he only had little knowledge about. Suddenly Seth rushed in halfway dressed in a tux. "Shawn, its an hour before this opening for the Dark Prince Empire and you're still in regular clothes." Seth said anxiously. "I know, I'll get ready in five minutes. Oh, and your tie in crooked." Shawn said without looking towards his friend. "Ok, but remember the guardians from the Ice Palace area and Volcanic Ore-Processing Factory area will be here to see if they'd like to be our newest minions. They see our purpose as a good one." Seth said rushing to his room to finish getting dressed.   
  
Shawn walked out of his room in his tux and with his robe over his right shoulder. Seth then came out of his room in his tux and was followed by Thiefmon who carried his robe. "Half hour before it starts maybe we should wait to go outside." Seth suggested. "Nah, being early is a good thing." Shawn said as he walked outside of the castle to a lighted area near a bay where all the digimon from the Undersea Lab area were waiting. "See, even they're early." Shawn said as he sat at the table marked off for him and Seth. After fifteen minutes every digimon who had given their servises to Shawn and Seth where sitting at tables talking. Also Icedramon and Lavadramon, the two guardians who wanted to see how things would be so they could decide if they wanted to serve Shawn and Seth, were there early. Genni couldn't come because he had work to do, but five minutes before the opening a two figures, one in a white robe the other a black one, walked over to Shawn and Seth. "We didn't know it was going to be formal." the one in the white robe said taking her hood off revealing her to be Katie. "Oh, you made it..." Shawn said as the other took his hood off. "This is Nicholli." Katie said introducing him. "It is good to meet, you both." Nicholli said. "You're Russian or something from that region." Shawn said analzing Nicholli's accent. "How did you know?" Nicholli asked. "I remember hearing Russian speak when I was little. But anyways, what brings you here." Shawn explained. "Well, to request that you and Seth train me to be a Dark Prince." Nicholli told them. "What...." Shawn and Seth both said at once. "Yeah." Nicholli said smiling. "I don't know....well I guess we could. But not now." Shawn said then drank some water.  
  
The opening was quite simple because Shawn and Seth did it really professional and all the digimon applauded after. After that Shawn announced the diner part of the reception could start. But before Shawn ate Katie asked if they could take a short walk and talk for ten minutes. Shawn agreed then they walked to the other side of the castle near the eastern tower. "What did you want to talk about?" Shawn asked her as they stopped and looked at the stars. "I just wanted to know if you miss your family as much as I do." Katie explained. "Oh. Yeah, I miss my family but I know one day I'll see them again." Shawn said as he turned his head and looked at Katie. "At least you can. My family died after what happened at the excavation site. And Seth said his family also died, only an hour before he came here to digiworld. And poor Nicholli his family left him and then he found out they all got in a car crash and were all put in the hospital but they died two weeks later. So, you're the only one who can hope for that." Katie said as tears rolled down her face. "Don't cry. You must have family somewhere. And if not you know as long as all of us are together we can be happy." Shawn said as he looked at the sky again. Suddenly a ball of fire went up in the sky. They turned to see the entire area behind them beginning to catch on fire. "What's happening?" Katie asked. "We better go see." Shawn told her as he rushed back to the reception to see all the digimon, Thiefmon, Seth, and Nicholli surrounded by a group of bakemon, but not Shawn's bakemon because they were also being surrounded. Then Shawn suddenly heard laughing from behind him. "Myotismon!" Shawn yelled. "Yes, Dark Prince, I have come to destroy you." Myotismon said as he floated down infront of Shawn. "Then prepare to battle." Shawn yelled as he dashed at Myotismon then did a Dark Prince Beam at him, but Shawn was hit away and the beam missed Myotismon. "Gatomon!" Shawn yelled surprised to see who hit him. "I can't let you hurt Myotismon." she said as she readied to attack him again. "Hahaha, see you can't hurt me as long as Gatomon can attack. So prepare for a Grisly Wing, Nightmare Claw and Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon said as he used his three main attacks, but as they nearly reach Shawn, he lifted both arms and sent a beam at the attacks turning them into a crimson whip, a crest and tag, and a cluster of data. Shawn then grabbed the whip and the crest and tag and looked at them. "This crest...it can't be.. .the crest of nightmares!" Shawn yelled. "Shawn, the data cluster, throw the crest and tag at it while I send my data into it." SkullMerlimon's voice came as his data was sent from Shawn's laptop and at the data cluster. Shawn after a breif thought of doubt threw the crest and tag at the cluster, which caused them to glow and sent a beam at the cluster formatting the data to the same as SkullMerlimon's and making a new body for SkullMerlimon. "I live!" SkullMelimon said as he sent beams at the bakemon and at Myotismon. "This is not the end, Dark Prince." Myotismon said as he flew off. "Gatomon, as long as I live we shall be friends. So as a friend please promise you will serve me if the cause is right." Shawn yelled at Gatomon as she began to run towards the way Myotismon was going. "I..I promise, Dark Prince, as your friend." Gatomon said as she stopped, but didn't turn around. "Call me by my name..Shawn." Shawn said as he watched her run off. "Dark Prince of Destiny, Icedramon and myself have decided it would be worth it being your minions, so to the Dark Prince Empire!" Lavadramon said as the other digimon cheered. "Shawn, I'll help you as long as you feel I am needed. If you're going to organize this empire, you'll need knowledge of political areas of digiworld." SkullMerlimon said as he sat down and drank a glass of water.  
  
Weeks later Seth stood with his sword drawn waiting for Shawn's move. Shawn stood completely still with his eyes closed. "Come on, Shawn, you have the first move." Seth said waiting impatiently. "Well, then I insist you make the first move." Shawn said still not moving at all. "Ok, Justice Blade!" Seth yelled as he dashed at Shawn and slashed at him only to be countered and his attack be used against him. Also Shawn was able to channel his energies to cause an icy power to form behind him making a strange shape of wings. "Blizzard Wing!" Shawn yelled as the icy power launched into the air then go towards Seth. "Ahh!" Seth yelled as he was hit. "Sorry, but I had to see what power I could unlock when I'm calm." Shawn said as he extended his hand out to his friend. "Brrrr, well I have two things to say. One, I think I should start to unlock other powers I have and two, I need a blanket to wrap up in! I'm freezing!!!" Seth yelled. Shawn briefly laughed then helped Seth up and walked with him back inside.  
  
Nicholli meditated alone in the library for a test Shawn had for him. It was a test of being calm then using an attack. Suddenly a bakemon rushed in and began to attack. Nicholli that instant got up and attacked. He had already been given a pendant so he could use attacks. The bakemon didn't last long against Nicholli, but it survived. "I shall...tell the Dark Prince...of Destiny...you have passed this test." the bakemon said tired and weak then left. "I'm getting better I think." Nicholli said as he then left the library and went to his room.  
  
It was midnight when Shawn suddenly woke up. He then got out of bed. He had heard a noise downstairs. As he walked down the stairs cautiously he heard it again. It was from the library. He got to the library to see nothing. But still to make sure Shawn searched the library. Suddenly Shawn saw a small light coming from behind a half empty bookcase. Shawn dashed over to it and examined the bookcase. After several minutes he pushed on it and it turned revealing a hallway. "Interesting. This wasn't on SkullMerlimon's map." Shawn pondered then walked down the hallway. He walked for several minutes down the hall and down two stairways until he came to a room full of paintings, treasure chests, and other valuables. "Welcome, Shawn." a voice came from behind him. "Who's there?" Shawn asked. "I am Unknownmon, keeper of this treasure room." it said as it came out of a dark corner. "Oh, well then, Unknownmon, do you have the key to the door to the loading dock area?" Shawn asked. "The question is do you? Because this room belongs to you and your friend Seth." Unknownmon said surprising him. "So, everything here is mine and Seth's?" Shawn asked. "Yes, and I'm also one of your minions. And I am the protector of the ancient weapons which were hidden years ago." Unknownmon also told Shawn. "Ok...So, where's the key?" Shawn asked. "Next to your hand." Unknownmon said. "What! Oh...." Shawn said as he turned and saw the key. "Well, its time you go back to bed, sir. I shall keep watch here." Unknownmon said as he motioned Shawn to return to bed.  
  
The next morning Seth woke up and went to Shawn's room to wake him, but to his surprise Shawn wasn't there. "What the..?" Seth said as Thiefmon came in. Seth then ran downstairs and found a note on a table from Shawn. "Had to do something, don't come looking for me, I'm still here....just exploring past a platform." the note said. "What's he mean by that?" Thiefmon asked. "I do, the platform is outside....he found the key to that door!" Seth said as he ran looking for the room that led out to the loading dock area. He found it after five minutes, and found the door wide open. "He could have told me!" Seth yelled as he rushed out the door to find the flying fortress and a loading platform that a group of bakemon went back and forth on as they loaded crates and other things. "Shawn, where are you!" Seth yelled. "Two feet away! So please don't yell!" Shawn yelled from behind him. "When did you find the key?" Seth asked. "Last night." Shawn said as he walked up the platform onto the flying fortress.  
  
Inside was nearly the same of set up of the castle, only more rooms and a few rooms missing. What Shawn was more interested in was the hangar area, which was quite large. There was five to six groups of mechaknorimon. "Wow, Genni wasn't kidding about the mechknorimon." Shawn said as he looked on a computer console that had every group indentified. "They're all marked by group colors." "What about the library? Genni said there's stuff in there." Seth reminded Shawn. "I know, what do you think I looked at before you got up, its all there." Shawn said as he left the hangar.  
  
"Shawn, I'm afraid of what might be coming." Katie said as she walked behind him. "Why? I mean it's not like we've got any problems." Shawn said as he walked down the bay. As he walked further and further a few figures came closer and closer from down the way Shawn and Katie were walking towards. "Who are you?" Shawn asked as the figures were close enough for Shawn only to see their covered faces. "We are of the Order of the Hunters, oh Dark Prince." one of the figures said. "I have heard rumors of you. What is it you wish to speak to me about?" Shawn asked. "We are here to force you to end your Empire for the sake of the digiworld!" one suddenly yelled out. "Why should I." Shawn replied. "Easy now. Excuse my friend, he thinks all Dark Princes will cause digiworld's destruction." the figure said as he motioned the one to back down. "I doubt it. You may uncover your faces. I know you're all human." Shawn said as he looked at them. "So, you know. Interesting. I am Dante Smithe. And these are my friends Hunter Drakes, Daniel Gravmore, and Emily Desanto." he said as they took off their face coverings. "It's an honor to meet you." Hunter said bowing. "And I am also honored to meet you." Emily told them. "Now back to what we were going to ask. We come to ask you to be our ally. Being we are all humans stuck here in digiworld." Dante said extending his hand out for Shawn to shake for accepting the offer. "We're not stuck...we just never felt like leaving." Shawn said as he shook Dante's hand. Suddenly two Mechaknorimon came from nowhere. "Are they your's?" Shawn asked. "No, I think they are of the Techno Alliance, a group of techno digimon who have joined forces." Dante answered. As they landed one sent a beam out right infront of Shawn and Dante. A hologram then appeared. "Greetings, Smithe and Izumi, it has been years." the figure that appeared said. "Nicholas Masters!" both yelled. "Even though I can't be there in digiworld personally to speak with you, I thought speaking via holographic message would work. I am right now in my office at Masters Industries. And I have right now a devise on that puts my office in the same time phase as where you are. Now, Izumi, being you are of upper management I congradulate you on forming an Empire. And you, Smithe, you surpass being of lower management by leading your friends. Now to business, I want to form an alliance between all of us. I created the Techno Alliance so I could mine digizoid ore. And with the Dark Prince Empire's ore processing plant, mine areas, and defensive support combined with the Order of the Hunters we shall make Masters Industries more powerful." Nicholas explained. "So, Dante's parents were lower management of Masters Industries. As my real parents were of upper management, but my father lectured at colleges and universities." Shawn said. "Yes, he explained what the company did for the world. And now, you all gain what your parents had. You all work for Masters Industries." Nicholas told them. "Alright, but I'm not telling Seth about this, I think he'd object to it." Shawn said as he looked at the hologram. "I realize how Roithenburg could react, also how that Nicholli and Katie could react." Nicholas said because he didn't see Katie at all. "Then..." Shawn started then looked at Dante. "We have no choise." Dante then said. "We accept." Shawn and Dante said then the hologram disappeared. Suddenly an explosion happened just behind them. "What was that?" Dante asked. "Lets go see." Shawn said as he ran towards where the explosion was.  
  
As Shawn and the other got to the castle where the explosion was Shawn saw his old enemy, Cyberdramon. "Cyberdramon!" Shawn yelled. "Ah, Dark Prince, we meet again. Only this time I realize my mistake, you are a human. Making my job easier. Cyber Cannon!" Cyberdramon yelled sending a beam at Shawn. Shawn dodged and jumped into the air to attack Cyberdramon but was hit from behind. "What the.." Shawn said as he then turned to see the impossible, Aeromon alive. "Ahahahaha, do you like my new friend? Master Ghoulmon was able to revive him." Cyberdramon sneered as he sent another beam at him. "Sky Daggers!" Aeromon yelled then throwing his barrage of daggers towards Shawn. But as they got close to Shawn, Dante suddenly jumped into the air and created a field that stopped the daggers. "How the...?" Shawn yelled. "You think digitech pendants were only given to you and your friend, well think again. Hero Blade!" Dante yelled as he pulled out a small sword and slashed at Aeromon. "Destiny Slash!" Shawn slashed at Cyberdramon. "Cyberdramon, we must retreat for now." Aeromon said as he flew off. "This isn't the end, Dark Prince...I shall be back to destroy you." Cyberdramon said then left. Seth then came rushing up to Shawn. "Who are these guys?" Seth asked. "Our new Allies, the Order of the Hunters." Shawn said as he motioned all of them to come into the castle. 


	7. A New Force Cometh at Day

Chapter 7:  
A New Force  
Cometh at Day  
  
  
  
  
Katie sat in the Genni's lab waiting very patiently. Today she'd be recieving finally her digivise, digimon, crest and tag. She had seen how before Shawn left to hunt down Draculmon he and Magemon were quite close and how Thiefmon and Seth also were close. Her only guess was the data scanned caused the digimon to be like their partners and have similar interests. Genni then entered the room with a Katie's stuff along with a digiegg. Genni was quite old from all the years he'd been in digiworld. Genni belonged in digiworld so that was why he aged, but because Katie and the others weren't from digiworld, the time they spent in digiworld didn't cause them to age so they aged still but only they aged every earth year instead of every digiyear. It was quite confusing but understandable. "Here is all you need. And the egg should hatch soon. I've fixed your pendant, now it acts like Shawn and Seth's and can store energy for your digimon." Genni explained. "Thank you, Genni. I'll see you later" Katie said as she took her stuff and digiegg then left.  
  
The moon light came through the window of the study on the third floor of the castle. "I don't like this idea, Dante, he's too dangerous." Daniel wined. "The only dangerous person is you, Daniel. Besides Shawn is the perfect ally. But I wonder about Nicholas, him I fear. I doubt digizoid ore is the only thing he's after." Dante said as he looked at the view through the window. "And what of Desmond..." Daniel began to say. "He's fine!" Dante snapped. Just then Hunter walked up to them. "Dante, I've been exploring this castle and I've found something interesting." Hunter stood with a smile on his face. "What did you find?" Dante asked. "A Conquer class Flying Fortress!" Hunter said loudly. "Thats so cool!! We're allies with an Empire with a Flying Fortress! Wait.....how'd they get a Conquer class?" Dante asked. "Beats me..." Hunter answered.  
  
Emily stood on the balcony of her room. She watched as the moon started to set. She was one of those people who usually were quiet like Katie was. "Can't sleep?" a voice came from behind her. "You're a little bit too much like your digimon, Dark Prince of Justice. You can sneak around and not be noticed." Emily said without even looking. "How did you know it was me and not one of your friends?" Seth asked coming onto the balcony with her. "I sensed you. My digitech pendant that your friend Genni gave me when we first came here to digiworld gives me the power to sense energies and presence of things." Emily explained. "Just like Katie, Shawn, and I." Seth said to himself. "Yes, but unlike you and your friends, the Order of the Hunters use them not for fighting, but knowledge. Yes, we on the occasion we do use them to fight, but..." Emily began to say but Seth interupted her before she could finish. "You're like Katie. A young girl alone with guys to protect you. But, you don't need protection because you can fend for yourself." Seth told her. "How...." Emily stood in surprise. "I'm quite intelligent you know. Shawn just is more than I am. And one other thing, I hope you can get some sleep, because you will miss breakfast tomorrow if you don't now." Seth then left and went to his room. "Thank you." Emily said to the empty room after Seth left. Then she went back into the room and layed on her bed and then she fell asleep.  
  
Shawn stood in the coputer room of the flying fortress, the place where everything is controlled from. It was mere minutes before sunrise, and Shawn wanted to watch it from a place where the sun's rays couldn't affect him. He could be out in the sun, but only on certain ocassions he was able to be in the sun and not be weakened by it. Suddenly on the screen a shadow went by. "What the...?" Shawn played the video back and paused it on the shadow. Shawn then put the screen to two hundred percent. "A darkmon." Shawn said not surprised. Suddenly the screen went out. Shawn knew what was happening and then did something he'd later regret, he went out to fight the darkmon. As Shawn got outside he was ambushed by five darkmon and three vilemon. They all sent attacks at Shawn and Shawn kept on getting weaker and weaker from the sun so the attacks were extremely effective against Shawn. "Master Draculmon sent us to tell you something. He will come to destroy you, you'll never know when and when he does you will feel true pain. But for now, we'll hurt you." one darkmon said then did an attack called Beam of Darkness. "Ahh! Help me, someone!" Shawn yelled which woke everyone up. Everyone ran out to see Shawn being hurt by the eight digimon. "We have to help him!" Seth yelled. "No we can't, none of use have enough energy to fight being its morning." Dante told Seth but this angered Katie. "Maybe I can...Digiegg, please hatch! For me..." Katie spoke to her digiegg, then suddenly the egg and her crest and tag started to glow. The egg then hatched and the digimon glowed and turned into a rookie digimon, Echidnamon. "Katie, if you are patient many great things can happen. I am Echindnamon, your digimon partner. But I alone can not help Shawn. You must help as well. You must use your pendant to digivolve so the energy stored for you can be used to cause energy to be sent to me." Echidnamon said as she stood before Katie. "If I have to I shall...Digidestined of Patience digivolve to....EmpressAngemon!" Katie started to glow and digivolved into a graceful form that caused her to glow a light that could make fear go away. "I feel so powerful..." Katie said as she floated above the ground an inch. "It's time for me to digivolve. Echidnamon digivolve to....Harpymon!" Echidnamon began to glow and became a harpymon. "Shawn, try and get away while Harpymon and I get rid of these guys!" Katie yelled as she flew towards the eight attackers. "Ahh!" the eight digimon screamed all at once. "Patient Wave!" Katie sent a strange beam at the vilemon destroying them. "Harpy Storm!" Harpymon sent a great tempest at the five Darkmon. All but one were destroyed but before he could be attacked again he ran towards a dark gate which opened infront of him. Harpymon then de-digivolved back to echidnamon, but Katie didn't for a few moments then did. "We did it!" Katie yelled then suddenly. Then from nowhere a digiegg appeared infront of Nicholli. "Could it be?" Nicholli asked himself as he took the digiegg.  
  
Izzy Izumi packed his bag for summer camp because in a few hours he'd have to go to bed then wake up and go straight to school where the bus to the camp would pick him up. A minute later his mother entered. "Izzy, your friend Tai is on the phone." she told him. "Tell him I'll be there in a minute, Mom." Izzy said as he finished packing then left his room and took the phone from his mother. "Hello, Tai, what is it?" "Izzy, are you psyched about going to camp?" Tai Kamiya asked. "I guess. I'm bringing my laptop in case it gets boring." Izzy told Tai. "Do you still got that soccer one on there?" Tai's voice had a feeling of hope. "Just for you...and please this time don't make the mistake of playing it an entire night making the battery dead." "Don't worry, Izzy, if it does I'll personally have Matt charge it!" Tai laughed. "I have to go, its almost diner." Izzy said hanging up the phone. 


End file.
